kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kracko
Is it me, or could Kracko's one eye derive from the term "eye of the storm"? In the anime he looks weird in the anime! why did they have to go and make him 3-D? and SINCE WHEN DOES HE GIVE YOU SWORD?!! i know the lightning was shaped like a sword...KIND OF, but it still should've given him spark or plasma! and he also looks totally emotionless! in the game atleast he looks like he's alive!! and not just progammed!! anyone else? i'd love to hear other people's opinions! ;) MagicalChez Sprites? KirbyFLAH782 11:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC)The thing is, i'm building a rp on a game and i need a morph for this I was wondering why there are no Kracko Jr. Sprites? can someone put theme there? 10:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Split? Kracko's page is pretty big. It holds info on both Kracko and Kracko Jr. Should we split the two? We should really think hard about it since Kracko is a very important article to this wiki. On one hand, Kracko Jr. has had tons of appearances and could hypothetically survive as its own page. However, Kracko Jr. almost always appears as "the first part" of a bigger Kracko battle, so if we cut the Kracko-specific information, the Jr. page would feel only half complete in most areas. Most sections would end with the phrase, "Kracko Jr. then transforms into Kracko." On second thought, I'm starting to lean away from this idea. Nevertheless, I'm going to grab sprites of Kracko Jr. This page has needed them for a long time. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I am unsure how to feel about this idea. There was once a Kracko Jr. page on this wiki, I believe, but someone must have merged them. WiKirby has Kracko and Kracko Jr's pages split. I will give this some thought. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:13, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I say we keep the page as is. He's been appeared about as many times as Dedede and Whispy, so he deserves a long page. Aside from that, Kracko and Kracko Jr. are effectively the same being, and, like Lololo & Lalala, are bonded with another. Splitting these pages would probably be like making Lololo and Lalala separate pages. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 21:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Placement Ya know where to put this? JonasEVB (talk) 17:23, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :Put it in the gallery, unless there's a very similar image. Iqskirby (talk) 17:33, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Kirby Star Allies images You see, all Kirby Star Allies images of Kracko are Twin Kracko images (with splash screen in the infobox being the only exception). And we already have a separate page for Twin Kracko. I'm suggesting we should replace all Twin Kracko screenshots with screenshots of singular Kracko from Star Allies. What do you think? I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 14:36, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :I would be fine with that, although I'm not exactly fond of Twin Kracko having it's own page, but that's for another day I suppose. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:43, June 14, 2018 (UTC)